Alex Family-New Neighbors
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: New Neighbors moved into the neighborhood.


The Whole family was sitting in at the dinner table. Gia had an announcement. So anyway the Family I was telling you about. I showed them a family home in our neighborhood. They are going to move in tomorrow. Gia looked at Kimmy. I think they have a cub the same age as you. Alex turn to Kimmy. Did you hear that? You going to make a new friend. Gia continued. And I think she'll be going to the same School as you. Alex asks. What's her name? Gia responded. Her Mom saids her name is Lucy. Gia was talking as she was cutting up a piece of steaks. Kimmy was putting butter on her potato's. Gia took the butter away. I think you had enough. Kimmy put her fork down & excuse herself to the table. Alex was laughing. Your Mom means enough butter. Alex responded. That okay Dad. I'm pretty full anyway.

Kimmy was getting ready for bed. Alex went in your room. Ready for me to tuck you in? Alex grabbed a book from a shelf & started to read to the story. Alex kissed her good night & tucked her in.

The next morning, The mayflower moving van pulled up in front of the house with a sold sign in front of it. The family got out of the car. Kimmy looked out the window & saw their cub. Alex's family came outside to greet the new neighbor's. The walked up introduce. Hey! neighbor. My name is Bob & this is my wife Helen & our daughter Lucy. Alex introduce his family. Hi I'm Alex. My wife Gia, & our daughter Kimmy. Kimmy hold up her paw. Please to meet you. Alex's family help them unpacked. The kids went upstairs. They were in Lucy's room unpacking her toys. Kimmy found a box & opened it. She was shocked. WOW! You have a lot of Barbie dolls. I only have 3 dolls. Lucy showed kimmy something. Check out what's in this box. It's her dream house. WOW! COOL!How many dolls you have? Kimmy ask. Lucy responded. 50 of them. You see I've ben collecting then with I was three. Now I'm seven. Kimmy jumped up. Really? I'm seven too. Lucy talked to Kimmy. Your Mom said that we probably go to the same school & maybe in the same classroom.

Downstairs, in the kitchen Helen was hanging the collector plates above the cabinets. Gia made comments. Wow. what beautiful plates. Helen responded back. They were my great aunt sisters plates. after they passed away, they were handing them to me. Alex help Bob unpacked. Alex saw is golf clubs. You play golf? Alex asks, Bob turned around to Alex. Yes I do. I play golf in my day off. I'm a lawyer. So what do you do Alex? Alex answered back. Well I'm in the medical field. I'm a license RN Nurse at Animal General. Bob put the box down. Well your the person that I want to talk to. They sat down. Bob started to talk. You see Alex, Lucy has a lot of allergies & Asthma. So I was wondering if you can support my daughter? Alex responded. I'll be glad to do it. Any other medical issues I need to know about? Bob responded. Well she gets allot of bladder infections & she kind a leaks out every now & then. We do have straight catheters that we have to use. She allergic to all medicines. Helen & Gia came into the Family. Bob stood up. Honey I found out the Alex is in the medical field & will be willing help with our daughters needs.

Back upstairs, The kids unfinished packing until Lucy had an accident. Kimmy looked at the puddle on the floor. What happen? asks kimmy. Lucy responded. I have a bladder problem. Kimmy respond back. You should talk to my Dad. He's a license RN Nurse. Helen call Lucy downstairs. Lucy came downstairs. Lucy, Kimmy's Dad Alex is a nurse & he is abled to help you out with your health needs. Lucy was a relief. Great! Mom, I had an accident upstairs. Helen looked up at Bob. Bob could you go take care of that & get Lucy clean up.

Later, The two family's went to a seafood restaurant for dinner. Alex & Bob were at the bar having a drink & watching football on a 50 inch screen. Bob & Alex where talking. So what happen to your twin boys? asks Bob. Alex responded. Well Bob, when they become 16, they had to leave the kingdom. It's a tradition to male lion's & moved to Madagascar in Africa. Bob asks. Have you ben to Africa? asks Bob, Yes I have. Long time ago before I met Gia & before I start a family. Kimmy went in that bar even the sign said No miners in bar area but it was emergany. Dad, Bob, It's Lucy. She had a dessert but it contain peanuts. They put their bottle down & ran to her. Alex ran to the van & got his emergency medical kit & ran back into the restaurant. Lucy was on the floor trying to catch a breathe. Alex put oxygen on her & check her pupils with his exam. light. Lucy had another wetting accident on the floor. Alex call Melman. Melman, I need you to get a trauma room ready in the ER. Alex turned to Bob. We need to take her to the Hospital stat. Helen payed for the food & ruches to the Hospital. On the way, another car ran into Helen. Her car slid of the road & crashed into a tree & the tree fell on the car. The EMT (Emergency Medical Team) Responded to the scene. They got Helen got her out of the car but it was to late.

In the ER, Alex carried Lucy in the trauma room on the gurney. Melman cut off her shirt & put the EKG patches on. Alex started up an I.V & put a catheter in with a drainage bag & wheeled her up in the cubs ward. Melman was in the consult room talking to Bob. Your very lucky. Lucy could of died. I like to keep her here 2 48 hours to run some tests. and I'm afraid I got some bad news. Your wife was in a car accident on the was to the Hospital. I'm afraid she didn't make it. Bob whipped up some tears. Melman cottoned. I'm so sorry.

They went into Lucy's room. Bob was carrying a teddy bear that he got at the gift shop. Honey, I'm afraid I got some bad news. Lucy was looking at her Dad. Your Mom. He paused. have a car accident on her way here & she. Bob paused again. Lucy whipped up some tears. Alex looked at his watch. Guys visiting hour are over. Bob kissed Lucy good night.

Bob give Melman her medical history. The next day, Melman ran some test, Blood test, Urology testing, MRI ,Bladder exam. After the exam. Melman put a new catheter in with a new bag. The third day. Lucy was discharge. the catheter came out & gave Bob a list of Peanut-Free foods that she can have. they came home & she went to School with Kimmy. Alex & Gia looked at each other. It so nice that Kimmy made a new friend. Said Gia. Hey I got got an idea. Alex said. Why don't we invite them to our block party next week. Do you think we should? asks Gia. What about Lucy's Allergies? Alex though about that. We can ask everybody to bring gluten free food, They kissed each other. They went back inside.

The End.


End file.
